


The Beauty in the Beast

by BittyBattyBunny



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beauty and the Beast Elements, F/M, One Shot, sometimes you like wolves a bit much, true love is stealing pheasant from the royal kitchen for the beast witch in the woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BittyBattyBunny/pseuds/BittyBattyBunny
Summary: The witch Amaris is in charge of the Lost woods and is a horrible beast who steals hearts--- At least that's what the rumors say. This rumor is challenged when a young man finds himself in her care and learns there are more things lost to the woods than meet the eyes.
Relationships: The Prince (A Hat in Time)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	The Beauty in the Beast

He stared in shock as blue wisps lit up around him and the large horned black wolf appeared in front of him, a large cloak flaring out as she growled angrily.

“Return to the woods!” her voice was clear despite the growling. Bells on her ears rang as the wolves began to back up. One snapped at her and she grabbed at it with her front paw, revealing it was more of a hand. Her eyes glowed as she stood up, towering over the young man on the ground who couldn’t take his eyes off.

“Leave.” she hissed and flung it back at the pack. She growled again as the flames began to dance, “These are MY woods you ungrateful children!” she howled as they tore off into the darkened woods.

She huffed and put her hands on her hips, turning to the man. She moved to kneel down and looked him over, her hand glowed as she looked, “can you stand?”

He shook his head. He tried to speak but his voice was caught. She scowled and shifted to carry him. His heart jolted. He’d never been CARRIED like she was holding him. He clung to her, his left arm hanging limply.

“Your arm? Is it broken?” she mused as she started to walk into the woods. The blue wisps now gently lighting the path. Serpentine creatures moved and giggled as she walked.

He gripped her with his good arm as a flat-faced snake swam in his face to inspect the chestnut haired young man who blinked in shock.

“These are---” his voice was hoarse from screaming.

“Oh you can speak!” the wolf laughed as she plodded along, “I call them little ones, I think most folks refer to them as the dwellers?” she tilted her head as she gave one a small kiss on the nose, “they are lost children.”

“Children?!” he gasped looking at them all, “T-There are so many!”

“Yes. well we are the lost woods for a reason. Or Horizon Woods. Depending who you ask.” she chuckled as a small cottage emerged in the trees. From the top a large tree was growing into the home, or perhaps the home had been carved to the tree. The man couldn’t quite tell. The branches were littered with colorful banners and blue wisps.

She raised her hand as the door opened and she stepped inside. She shook her fur some as she walked into the warm home.

“Ma--Teacher!” Came a small voice. 

The man looked down to see a bright blue eyed child with pointed ears and long brown hair. She stared at him.

“Who’s this guy?” she asked with her hand to her mouth.

“Customer.” the wolf moved deeper into the parlor of the home. She gave a small chuckle, “The Eastern wolf pack was trying to eat him.”

“Oh. Are they okay?” the little girl moved to clean up some as she watched the wolf, “Should I check them?”

“They’ll be fine, I threw one but they ran off meaning it wasn’t bad. They shouldn’t be hunting in that area regardless.” the bipedal wolf gave a hearty sigh.

The man looked around at the books scattered over the floors, mantle, steps, tables. Vials of bright blue liquid half-filled sat on the table, a pot bubbling over an orange flame in the brickwork oven. He noticed herbs hanging in bunches from the ceiling and winced when placed on a couch in the back of the room.

“So tell me, what injuries do you have?” the wolf got up and removed her cloak. She hung it and adjusted her fur on her shoulders. The young man looked at her in the much brighter cabin light. He thought she’d been just an odd wolf but looking at her he noticed more things about her. She carried herself like a human would, on two feet. From her head were uneven horns, one longer than the other, bright blue threads tying bells to the tips.

Her hands had thick claws and her fur seemed to sparkle in the light like stars. She had scars near her eyes and on her arms and she wore a simple gown that seemed ill fitted to her. He pursed his lips as he watched her shift her shoulders and noticed the wings folded on the back.

“What are you?” he asked.

“Hrm?” she turned and gave a sharp smile, “Why, I’m a witch!” she laughed. He tilted his head and she snickered, “Honestly, I am. I may appear a beast, but this is my own foolish actions, sire. I am the witch Amaris.” she gave a small bow, “and if you tell me your injuries I’ll mend you up best I can. Marigold go fetch me some bandages, some heenical salve and gillyfroot paste. Oh and some stints, I believe his arm is broken.”

“And my leg.” he admitted, “One of the wolves threw me pretty hard into a rock…” he scratched his cheek ashamed. He watched the little girl as she headed into another room, “Daughter?”

The wolf tensed up and laughed, waving a hand, “She’s my apprentice. I’m not fit to be a mother in any capacity. Look at me. I’m a hodgepodge of beasts.”

He chuckled, “But you saved a stranger from wolves.”

“Indeed!” she grinned, “Just because I am a heartless beast doesn’t mean I cannot help another. The wolves will be fine. I make sure they have plenty of game to hunt.” she took the small tin from the girl and huffed, “Marigold, HEENICAL salve.” she corrected and knelt down to show the contents, “this is a seyem cream. See the speckles of pink? It’s from the petals.” She pointed out, “Heenical is similar but should be a bit milkier and have green flecks. It also smells more like mud, sniff.”

Marigold smelled it and smiled, “it’s sweet!”

“Yes, because Seyem lures bugs to consume. So it always has a very sweet smell.” Amaris explained.

“Okay!” Marigold went to run but was stopped and handed the tin.

“Put this back so it’s not misplaced. We’ll need this later on.”

“Okay!” The little girl laughed and ran off as the wolf gave a small huff. She turned back, “I’m sorry sire, I’m going to have to undress you. So I can inspect your wounds.”

He turned a bright red and nodded, “R-Right.” he flinched as her paw like hands moved to undo the fabric. He winced as his arm and leg were jostled.

“Sorry.” mumbled. She stopped and looked around, gasping, her tail began to wag. She grabbed a small flower with red dots, “chew on this, it’ll numb the pain a tiny bit.”

“What is it?” he frowned at the unfamiliar flower.

“Oh this is a Tarium bud. The fruit is a bit more potent of a pain killer but its juices are addictive. A single bud won’t cause lasting effects.” she smiled at him as she held it to him.

He took it and gulped before chewing. His face contorted and he coughed, “Hot! It’s spicy!”

“Oh. I guess it is.” she put a hand to her muzzle, “I’m immune to it, so I can’t feel it.” she laughed. She went to move his arm some, he winced and she knelt beside him waiting until he seemed a bit numbed. She continued to take his over shirt off and then grabbed scissors for his pants as she looked at his under shirt.

“Does it need to come off too?” he chuckled. He frowned, “my tongue is numb.”

“That’s the tarium.” she chuckled as she shifted, “yes. But you can put it right back once I’ve applied salve to your scrapes and I set that arm.” she whistled as the little girl came running and frowned. “Marigold. Running.”

“Sorry, teacher.” she handed the tin over. The wolf sighed and shook her head. She brushed longer fur from her eyes as she moved to take the man’s shirt off. She gently pressed against his abdomen and frowned, “you’ve got some nasty bruising.” She opened the tin and began to spread it. He winced from the cold sensation. “Bear with it, it’s to help the blood vessels beneath the skin. It’ll help internal bleeding. That’s far worse than a broken limb.”

She reached to take the stints from the girl and looked at his leg, “Which is the one broken?”

“Left.” he winced as she shifted and laid it flat. She cut his pant leg off and stared in confusion before laughing, “What shoes you wear!”

He laughed, “Look, I need some fun!” he jested as she snipped the laces and pulled it off. He frowned seeing the awful color his leg had become.

“Well no heels until you’re fully healed, Sire.” she began to apply the salve to it and wrapped it gently before placing the stint and wrapping a little tighter.

“Ow!” he gasped as she reset the bone in his leg.

“It will hurt, but we want that.” she huffed and checked his other leg, applying slave to the bruises. She took the second container and spread it on the cuts. He hissed at the burning and watched the skin reform. She huffed proudly.

“Good job on the gillyfroot paste Marigold!” she praised the girl, “Seems you did a good job distilling it and adding magic to it!”

“That’s great!” the girl beamed as she had her head pat by the witch.

The wolf stood so she could work on his arm next, for the same process as his leg. He gasped as she shoved it back into the socket and winced.

“Not broken. Just dislocated. That’s good. Try moving your fingers.”

He winced as he lifted his arm with a sigh. “A relief.”

“It is. Let me grab a hot pack for that shoulder, it’ll aid the pain.” the witch headed into the other room, her claws clicking on the floorboards.

He looked at the child who was staring and tilted his head, “yes, little one? Marigold is your name?”

“Yup! Marigold! Teacher named me when she found me in the flower bed!” she giggled, “you’re weird looking! Are you human?”

He turned red “Y-Yes? I am.”

“Huh. why are you in the woods then?” the little girl moved aside as her teacher returned with a small blue embroidered pillow. She set it on his shoulder getting a small hiss from him

“Marigold let the man rest.” she chuckled as she stood up and cracked her shoulder, “Go wash up, I’ll get dinner set.” She shooed the child as she moved towards the fire and looked at the pot. She reached out barehanded to pull the pot. The man watched as she grabbed a ladle and stirred it as she hummed. Her tail swayed as her ears flicked, bells ringing from where threads bound around her tail and earrings. 

“Why bells?” he asked softly.

She looked at him, “I use them to focus.” she laughed, “They ground me with the noise, reminds me I’m still here. Keeps me from going feral.” she pulled the pot off. She raised a hand, blue threads moving to lift and sort the papers and books. She sighed at the half-finished potions. She grabbed a few herbs from the ceiling and spun her fingers as water filled the bottles and the herbs mixed in. she held them between threads and shook them until they glowed and set them on the shelf.

MArigold came back in, her hair pulled back with a bright yellow bow. She got up on the table’s bench and saw the potions on the counter, “oh.”

“Yes. oh. Don’t leave potions half-finished my little Marigold.” Amaris chided, “those can become HIGHLY explosive if you don’t mix them correctly.”

“Sorry. I got distracted.” the girl huffed, “and you were taking sooooo longggggg.”

“Apologies.” the man laughed, “I think i caused that!” he cackled. The wolf stared and started to laugh with him.

“Ah.” he realized, “I never gave my name.”

“Do not GIVE your name.” The woman corrected him, “Marigold and I are related to the fae, should you GIVE us your name, it could end poorly. Instead, share a nickname.”

He stared, “Fae? Really? I see…” he frowned, “I suppose you may call me Ru then.” 

“Ru.” the witch repeated, “Ru, huh. A fine name for an injured man.”

“I don’t know about that,” he laughed as she handed him a bowl of stew. He stared confused as he shifted to sit more, “thank you..”

“I won’t make a guest watch us eat without sharing. It’s mushroom and beef.” she grinned as she saw Marigold picking at it. She sighed, “Marigold.”

“Yess-um!” she jolted.

“Eat the mushrooms.” the wolf sighed as she sat at the table watching.

“Teacher are you going to eat?” The girl frowned as she chewed a mushroom. Her nose wrinkled as she grimaced and swallowed coughing.

“I will eat in the evening alone. I do not wish to scare our guest.” she laughed.

“Why?” Ru took a bite, “Ah this is very good!”

“I’m glad. And because I have the mouth of a wolf. I cannot eat as well as a human so it’s embarrassing to make a fool of myself in front of a handsome young man.”

“Oh... Um..” he turned red, “I don’t really mind. You shouldn’t starve waiting for something like that.”

“Thank you but it’s alright.” she smiled as she swished her tail, “Ah. Do you live near? I should send a messenger to your home, you won’t be moving until that leg heals.” she frowned, “And if human doctors saw it they may make matters worse.” she clicked her tongue annoyed.

“Um… I uh..” he frowned, “Work and live at the palace.” he chuckled, “I would… maybe hold off on a messenger. It may not go over well unless I can explain myself.” he scratched his cheek sheepishly.

“I see.” she stood up, “then I shall write my brother.”

“Your brother?” he tilted his head confused.

“You may have met him if you also work in the palace!” she clapped. He paled as he listened.

“Why say that?” he asked softly.

“My brother teaches the younger prince magic!” she laughed, “I am the younger sister of Sena the Threadsmith!”

He nearly dropped his bowl in shock. He knew Sena. Sena knew HIM. he panicked, “S-Sena?! N-no no you can’t tell Sena I am here! He’ll go mad!”

“Why?” she tilted her head, “brother is quite level headed.”

“N-Not when it comes to his sister!” he hissed, “He’s always threatening folks to leave well enough alone and that she’s timid and shy and hates people! He threatens to kill should anyone lay a hand near her!”

She narrowed her eyes and slumped her shoulders with a weary sigh. She rubbed her temples, “God dammit Sena.” she placed her head on the table with a bigger sighing huff. “I am not shy though I am timid. You look at me and tell me how I should act to not scare folks.”

“I can understand that.” he sighed, “So you’re the infamous little sister of the threadsmith...ah… then you must be my age…” he frowned.

“Did you think me older?” she teased, “I can get that. I speak a bit formally due to Sena’s teaching. As well as Marigold. I am 24 in summer.” she laughed.

“Oh. Younger.” he blinked surprised as he ate. “I am 26 this autumn.”

“I see!” she clapped with a smile, “well I should still write to him, and tell him to relax. This way people will not be afraid of your lack of return.” She got up to grab an inkpot and quill as well as a scroll of parchment. She unfurled it and dipped the quill. She began to write, the scratching swift and firm. When finished she capped her ink and set the feather down. She began to fold the letter into a bird then walked to the window. She held it in her palm as it flew off.

“There we are.” she huffed.

“I just hope they don’t hunt you down for harboring me.” the man muttered as he ate.

“Sena will prevent that.” she laughed as he turned red. She grinned and pointed at her ears, “Do not speak that which you do not want to be heard at all. I have very good hearing.”

He laughed, “I understand.”

Marigold looked at the man and huffed as she pushed the mushrooms from her stew.

The wolf’s ears went alert, “MARIGOLD HARRIET GUARDIAN EAT YOUR MUSHROOMS.” she barked loudly.

Ru started to laugh, “Marigold, you should listen to her! Mushrooms are good for you!”

She puffed her cheeks, “but they are so slimy and gross and icky!”

Amaris sighed, hands on her hips, “Little girls who do not eat their mushrooms do not get huckleberry pie.”

“WHAT WE HAVE PIE?!” her eyes grew wide and she began to shovel the mushrooms in, grimacing and tearing up.

Amaris sighed as she moved to the other room.

Ru tried to peek but was unable to see much due to his spot. He winced as he hit his leg wrong. He sighed as he watched the wolf woman return. He smiled as she bent to wipe the little girl’s face with a handkerchief. Sena was wrong. It seemed his sister loved people.

\------

He winced as he used the crutches to walk. He leaned on the door frame, “Marigold! Don’t run! Amaris will be angry!” he shouted as the girl was busy scurrying around.

“But I want to be done!” she frowned, “If I run I’m faster!”

“If you run you’ll miss things and trip.” he scolded, “how do you think I got so injured.” he made his way over into the other room. He looked up the trunk of the hollowed tree, the steps and shelves built right in, “This room is simply fascinating.”

“Apparently teacher used to live in just the tree! Sena made the house because she kept falling from her bed up top!” Marigold laughed as she hopped up some steps. She grabbed a vine and swung across and placed some books away on the shelf.

“I see.” He leaned on his crutches as he looked up. He turned hearing the door open and the wolf walked in, water dripping off her fur. She shook her head back and forth sending droplets flying. She raised her hands as blue wisps danced to dry her off. Her black fur stood on end and she scowled, “marigold where is my brush!” she hollered as she moved to peek in the room, “It’s not by the door!”

“Oh I moved it.” The little girl jumped down, landing on the ground with a gentle thud. She ran to a chest and threw it open to pull out the silver comb with star embellishments.

Amaris sighed and took it. She looked at Ru with a smile, “how are you feeling?”

“Definitely better now I can move a bit.” he chuckled as he watched her go to sit in a pile of pillows in the tree room. He watched her take the brush to her tail to try and manage the upright fur. He watched the sparkles on her fur dance and moved over. He shifted to get down and sat beside her. She stared confused, head at an angle.

“Your fur is like the night sky.” he smiled, “would you like help with the back of your head?”

She huffed and looked away some, “my fur is like wet coal. And… maybe.” her voice had a small crack.

“I think it’s like the sky.” he argued, “dark and mysterious, hints of blues and the sparkling stars.”

“Y-you have a very flowery speech pattern!” she laughed as she kept brushing her tail, “I-- no I don’t agree.”

“You don’t have to agree.” he smiled softly as he watched her. She paused brushing to look at him confused. He smiled at her, “You don’t need to agree. I’m simply stating my opinion. You’re allowed to have your own. I do think your fur is lovely.”

“O-Oh. Um.. thank you.. Then…” he wondered if she was blushing beneath the inky fur. He looked at the scars on her arms and neck and scowled. The placement.

“Who did that to you?”

“I did.” she admitted, “back when I first did this to myself.” she laughed, “I did not trust myself to not harm others.” she moved from her tail to brush her cheek fur with a sigh.

“To yourself?!” he gasped.

“And every new moon.” Marigold jumped into the pillows, “Right teacher?”

“Mmhm. I do not trust myself. More so when there is no moon to calm me.” she flinched when the man moved to pet her. She smiled, “Don’t worry, I am used to it.”

“That’s why I worry. How long have you… been like this?”

She tapped the brush to her lips, “I think I did this to myself when I was about… oh 14 or so?” she huffed, “or was I 15? I do not recall…” she flicked her ear, “It was around the time Sena was summoned to the castle.”

“Then I think you would have been 15.” Ru frowned, “Marcus would have been around a year old, which is when the king summoned a magic instructor for him.”

“For a one year old?” she snickered, “Prince Marcus must have a lot of magic then!”

“He does. I recall when he was two he set the entire dining hall a flame. The king and queen were so upset. And when he was 5 he caused the gardens to overgrow.” He sighed, “he’s very gifted in magic arts.”

“You sound jealous.” Amaris returned to brushing her cheeks, “You have magic yourself.”

“I do. But only one. I can only light things on fire.” he leaned back in the pillows, “my fiance is gifted in ice magic, they hope we’ll have a child skilled in both.”

“You sound enthusiastic.” Marigold moved to sit in her teacher’s lap.

“I… I just am unsure.” he admitted.

“Is that why you wandered into the woods?” Amaris offered. She shifted to undo the girl’s ponytail and brushed it gently. Marigold giggled as the wolf began to braid her hair.

“Why do you say that? I was… i was just walking and the next thing I know---”

“It is the LOST woods.” Amaris explained, “where the lost wind up. You sound a little lost right now.” she explained. She paused, “Do you love her?”

“Love her? I suppose.” he frowned, “I’ve known her my whole life.”

“That means nothing.” she huffed. “Can you see yourself with her for a long time to come?” she asked as she brushed her fur, “When you think of her do you think of her smile and how warm and complete you feel? Do you see yourself being fine without her, if she were to love another would you let her or fight?”

He frowned, “I… If she asked I’d do it. To make her happy. I suppose.”

“You suppose.” she tapped his nose with her brush, “I suppose then you have a bit of thinking to do, Ru.” she gave a small smirk, “I may be the heatless beast witch. But even I know what love is.” she smiled softly at the little girl in her lap who looked up and laughed, “It has many forms. Maybe perhaps you need to figure which form of love you have for her.”

“The form of love…” he frowned as he closed his eyes in thought.

\----

He watched her as she moved between the potions and the fireplace, her fur shifting in the light. He leaned on his arm as she worked.

“What are you doing?” He asked as he watched her grab some bottles down. She turned and smiled, tail wagging.

“Making hair dye!” she admitted.

“Hair dye?” He blinked, “A witch makes HAIR dye?” he stared confused as she let out a loud laugh.

“Indeed I do! I have a few folks who dislike their natural color and can’t perform magic to change it.” she raised her hands as her fur momentarily turned silver and then she snapped it back to black. He watched with wide eyes and clapped. She flicked her ears and looked away.

“Anyhow, I have an order for Craft Taylor in the castle. They dislike the black tone they have naturally.” she explained, “So I make them hair dye. They always want lavender!” she snickered.

“I thought it was odd their hair was that tone. So it’s black naturally…” he smiled, “huh! I never would have thought it was a potion!”

“You can do a lot with potions, though you shouldn’t abuse them.” she sang as she worked, “Marigold, where did you put the lilly giggles?”

“Here!” the girl reached into a lower draw to hand the yellow flowers over that laughed. 

The man watched, “So that’s why they are named that.”

Marigold grinned and brought one over to him, “Yeah! Teacher says it’s a response to magic! Right?” She turned to get approval.

The witch gave a nod and laughed, “Indeed! They also have petals that look like a tongue.” she stuck hers out as example.

Ru looked at it and tilted his head inspecting as the flower laughed, “ah! It does sort of have that look! That’s so intriguing! So how does a lilly giggle help with hair dye?”

“The petals cause a reaction with the hair that causes it to lighten.” Amaris smiled.

“So it’s like a pre hair dye!” marigold chirped as she sat next to him on the couch, “the Gin-Gin is what makes Unca Craft’s hair turn purple!”

Amaris sighed, “Yes, Gin-Gin turns it purple.” she took the flowers and a motar and pestle and dropped them in. she began to crush it, the laughter fading. She dumped it into a bottle. The bells on her ears chimed as blue threads danced and water dropplets formed and dropped in. She shook it back and forth as she moved to the draws to find a jar of pink liquid.

“What’s that?”

“Premade potion of acid.” She explained, “highly dangerous. It’s made from Boni fruit and the tears of a basilisk. It helps the potion bind to the hair. It’s a bit dangerous so I only make this for Craft every few months. Continued use could damage their hair.”

“Oh! I didn’t know you could use things like acid for hair dye… Actually hair dye alone is odd.”

“It is!” she laughed, “My brother also dyes his hair.” she hummed, “But he mostly uses magic to do it.”

“Sounds like Sena.” He snickered as he looked at the little girl who was playing with flowers, “Want me to read a story while your teacher works? Or do you need to watch?”

“Nu-uh! I know this one! I just can’t make it until I’m older!” She got up to go find a book and returned with a worn story book. 

“I don’t want her handling the acid potion until she’s a little more grown. I don’t need her getting hurt. What sort of teacher would I be?” Amaris smiled as she watched him take the book and put an arm around the girl, “So you can read?”

“Oh. yes. I’m able to read.” he laughed, “Nothing big.”

The witch huffed and continued her work as he started to read to the little girl.

\----

“Ru! Ru!” marigold laughed as he put his hands on his hips and looked up, “Catch!” she dropped a few books. He reached to get them, stumbling some due to the splint on his leg.

“Marigold!” Amaris barked, “be careful!” she sighed as she looked up from the herbs she was grinding into powder, “Honestly child.”

“Sorry.” Marigold jumped down and took the books. The man ruffled her hair and walked to sit by the wolf and watched.

“What are you making?” Ru asked as he looked at her.

“Grinding some flowers for tinctures and salves.” She smiled as she worked, the pestle crunching, “there have been some injuries in the village, so I’ll bring Marigold to the edge and she’ll deliver them.”

“You won’t deliver them yourself?” he asked, confused, “Would it not be better for the witch to deliver them than a child?”

“I’m a beast, Ru. I scare people. They do not care for me.” she frowned, “I know my place.” she gave a sigh and stopped her work. He reached to pet her face and she gave a small smile.

“It’s fine. Honestly. As I said I know my place. I’m the Beast Witch in the lost woods, I aid those who wander and guide them home.”

“And who guides the guide?” he asked nonchalantly as he pet her.

She froze, “I-I do not need to be guided.”

“You are in the lost woods, does that not make you lost as well?”

Her ear flicked. The bell chimed.

\----

He watched as she swayed her hips as she worked on defeathering the bird. She kept the feathers to the side as she worked, her voice soft as she sang. He got closer and watched her with a small snicker. She froze.

“Oh. Hello! I thought you were napping!” her ears went alert and then flattened back as she scratched her cheek.

“You seem to be in a good mood.” he looked, “A pheasant? That’s a big one.”

She held it up with excitement, “yes!” She beamed tail wagging in excitement, “one of the villagers was really thankful for a potion I made him so he gave this to Marigold as payment!” she chirped, “I love pheasant! It’s my favorite!” she giggled. He stared up at her, he’d never seen her so giddy.

She looked at him and looked away sheepishly and cleared her throat, “I-I sometimes hunt but not much, mostly I send Marigold with money, but pheasants can get pricey compared to farm animals.” she explained as she went back to work, “Not only is it tasty, but the feathers can be turned into quills if large enough, or used to make knotted charms to help with keeping evil at bay!”

“I see!” he put a hand to his chin, “the palace has it often, I hadn’t thought of it as a special type thing.” he admitted sheepishly.

“Well for the palace they have royal hunters and the like, so they can get it often I bet!” she huffed a bit annoyed, “I bet Senny gets to eat it often.” she looked as he started to laugh, “Oh come now! I am allowed to make jokes!”

“It’s not that.” he sighed, “I just hadn’t really noticed you get excited like this so it’s interesting.” 

She huffed as a bird sang outside and flicked her ears. “W-well I’m heartless. I don’t have much of a drive for certain things. You know the saying ‘the heart wants’. I don’t have a heart so I rarely if at all want.”

“The heart wants… huh.” he huffed and put his hands on his hips as she returned to preparing the bird.

She looked at him, “you seem to be moving better, how’s the arm?”

“A bit sore on the shoulder but over all fine! Same with my leg!” he grinned, “I can put more weight on it now.”

“That’s great! That means soon you can go home!” she sang.

He froze and sighed, rubbing his neck. He frowned. Right. He had to go home. He looked up at the beast witch as she worked and felt his face grow warm. He leaned on the table to watch her and smiled softly.

\----

He cracked his back as he stretched. He bent to pull on his leg and huffed, “Amazing. To think in only a few weeks it’s healed.”

“Magic is a great thing as well as resting!” the witch wagged her tail as she laughed, “i’ve sent word to Sena. I will walk you to the edge of the woods and then he will escort you back home.”

He frowned, “Can’t I stay longer?”

She flattened her ears and her eyes grew wide, “W-why on earth would you wish to do that?”

“I enjoy your company and Playing with Marigold.” he chuckled, “It’s much more relaxing here than home.”

She frowned some, “W-well I can send Marigold to play with you so long as you read to her and help her with that. She knows Sena well.”

“But what of you?” he asked as he looked up at her.

“I do not leave the woods. I cannot leave them. I don’t.. I don’t want to. I am the heartless beast witch, with no desires of her own.” she stated firmly as she folded her hands in front of her dress.

He frowned with a sigh, “And I am a simple farm hand.”

“Is that your job? Your hands are too soft.” She laughed.

He turned red and looked away, “it was meant to be a joke.”

She cackled, a barking laugh, “Well a poor one at that!”

He sighed and rubbed his neck, “where is Marigold?”

“I sent her to gather lilly giggles.” The witch frowned, “She would beg you to stay otherwise.”

“I would most likely give in to her.” he chuckled softly and placed his hands behind his back as he looked up at her.

She smiled, “Indeed. That is why I sent her to collect the flowers.” she started to walk, wisps lining the path. 

He stared, “isn’t it bad to follow the wisps?”

“This is my magic.” she corrected, “I told you. I am the guide.”

“I see…” he pursed his lips and walked alongside her, looking at the woods as they warped, “Is it shifting?”

“It is. I asked it to.” she smiled, “I can control the woods because I gave them something a long time ago.” She slowed as they got near to the edge, between the trees there was a blinding light. Her tail swished and she stopped. In the forest tree line the man saw the figure glaring with a singular eye.

Ru flinched and tried to hide but the wolf pushed him forward.

“Sena! Cease that glaring!” she huffed annoyed, “Honest to goodness I bring him right to you so you don’t need to dirty your boots and you GLARE.” She flicked her ears as her wings ruffled, “I even fixed his clothing up so he doesn’t look like he spent a week in a monster’s den.”

Sena snarled, “Stop calling yourself that! You aren--”

“I am.” she crossed her arms and pushed Ru forward, “Take care, Alright? If my brother is rude, kick him in the back of his right knee. He’ll fall over.” she snickered.

Ru couldn’t help cackling, “Is that why you favor that leg?”

“AMARIS!” Sena scowled and ran into the woods, “Honestly, my dear sister.” he glared at Ru and snarled, “ARULIUS.”

“Y-yes sir!” The man cowered as he was chided. He looked up at the wolf who stared. He felt the color drain from his face.

“Arulius.” she repeated with a smile, “Ru. That’s a very pretty name,” she sang, “Arulius.” 

The man turned a bit red as she spoke his name in that singsong voice of hers.

“Ah. You gave him the old, ‘fae’ line didn’t you.” Sena sighed, noticing the fear on the man’s face and shook his head, “Don’t believe my little sister, we are not part fae. She cannot steal your name. She simply doesn’t like to get attached to people.”

“Oh hush now, we are part fae, on mother’s side.” she chided.

“We are BLESSED by the fae, Amaris. Not born fae. Even if you…” he grimaced.

“Well now, you best get along.” she pushed the men out of the woods.

Arulius turned to speak but the woods seemed to close up and she was gone. He frowned.

“Sena--”

“Quiet.” the man frowned with a sigh, “Let’s return you to the castle, Prince Arulius.”

The man with golden eyes sighed and looked at the woods longingly as he was led back to the castle.

\-------

She opened the door with a confused expression, “Ru?”

He grinned as he removed his hood and held the bag to her. She took it and looked inside with a gasp.

“W-where did you find a pheasant?!” she drooled a bit.

“I got it from the castle cooks.” he grinned, “I asked if I could have one for a friend.”

Her ears went alert and then flattened as she looked away. He grinned knowing she had to be blushing under her fur.

“Wait before that! H-how did you find my cottage again!?” she fretted, “you’re uninjured? You didn’t get hurt did you?” 

“Mama who’s at-- I mean teacher!” Marigold came running and stopped, “It’s Ru!”

“Hey Kiddo!” he knelt down as she ran to hug him. He stood back up, holding her.

“Why’d you come back? Did you miss me?” she giggled as she gave his cheek a kiss.

“I did, you and Amaris.” he smirked, “So I snuck out to visit.” he sang happily. “My daily life is far too stifling. I wanted to come play.”

Amaris grimaced, “is this going to make trouble for my brother?” she gave a dry laugh.

“Shouldn’t. He’s not my keeper.” he huffed, “It’s not a big deal if I slip away for a day.” he grinned, “You’ll walk me home won’t you, Miss Guide?”

Her ears went alert before flattening again. He knew it. That was her tell sign of embarrassment. He chuckled, “I did miss you two. A week back home is dreadfully boring.”

“What about your fiance?” the wolf asked curiously, “Did you figure it out?”

“I think I did.” he nodded, “I do love her, but I love her much like I love my brother you see.” He looked at the wolf who tilted her head confused. “Like family but I don’t think I love her like I would a spouse.”

“Well I’m glad you sorted that then. What will you do for your engagement? I’m sure you can still wed as long as you have some love.” she swished her tail some, “You said it’s a union for strength?”

He shook his head, “Actually, I’ve grown curious for another maiden. So I’m seeing if I’m right. My father already let me cancel my engagement.”

“Oh a bit of a floozy, aren’t you, Arulius~!” she teased. He felt his face grow warm and he shifted Marigold in his arms.

The child looked at him and smirked, catching his reddened face. “Teacher is very pretty isn’t she?” she giggled as she leaned on his shoulder.

His eyes went wide as he looked at the grinning child and then at the wide-eyed wolf who was quiet before bursting out laughing. She took Marigold and set her down, pushing her inside.

“Don’t tease him! There’s no way that’s his thought process, my little magnet for trouble!” she wiped a tear from her eye, “I’m a beast, not a maiden so it would not be me! And I have fur like coal and wings of soot.”

He scowled, “I told you before, I think you’re more like the night sky.” he followed her inside and moved to remove his cloak. He grinned and chased after Marigold who giggled as he ran after her.

“No running! Please!” Amaris laughed and looked at the pheasant he had brought, “Should I cook this tonight?” Her eyes sparkled.

“It would be wonderful if you did, and ate with us!” Arulius smirked as he held the giggling halfling. He thought he heard a bird singing somewhere.

Amaris flicked her ears back sheepishly, “I told you it is not pretty when I eat.”

“We’re eating in the woods, not at the king’s table, it’s fine. We’re friends enjoying each other’s company.” He smiled softly. “Besides, Marigold seems to eat fine and you had to teach her yes?”

She huffed as she looked at the de-feathered bird and sighed, “O-Okay. I’ll eat with you tonight.” she gave a small smile as she set it on the table.

The prince couldn’t help but give a huge grin as he held onto the little girl who was now hanging upside down from his arms, laughing loudly.

\-----

“Excuse me?” Amaris blinked as she sat in front of the cottage, a quill in hand. She looked up at the young man who was grinning ear to ear, “Arulius you really should stop coming here!” she laughed, “people are going to fire you from your job if you keep coming here!”

“I can’t be fired.” he grinned as he moved the bag, “Oh i brought a ham tonight, do you like that? It’s been smoked with apple wood chips and I even brought some honey to glaze from the royal apiary!” 

The wolf’s ears went alert, “Y-You can’t just steal food!” she gasped and stood up, dusting off.

“I didn’t steal it, don’t worry.” He assured her, “I have permission to do this.” he grinned and shoved it into her arms gently, “I figured if I was stopping by, I should bring dinner.”

She wagged her tail with a small huff. Her ears went alert but flattened, the bells chiming. She whined before she sighed, “alright, I’ll get it roasting then.” She gave a sharp whistle and Marigold appeared on the roof of the house, covered in plants.

“Oh! It’s Mr. Ru again!” the child slid down and was caught by him with a laugh, “You’re back again! Mam-- Teacher!”

“Marigold, he's been here thrice. You can just. Use Mama as we do in private.” Amaris sighed with a small laugh.

“So she IS your daughter!” Arulius huffed, “I thought you said you weren’t fit to be a mother?” he teased as he held the little girl.

“Villagers get mad if they learn Mama is raising me. So we use teacher and no one cares!” Marigold laughed as the man carried her inside.

“Ah. I suppose I see. It is one thing for a beast to just teach you magic not to be your full caregiver.” he frowned as he set her down, “Amaris, how long have you had Marigold?”

“I’ve had her for about 6 years now.” she smiled as she tried to find a pot for the ham and frowned, “you chose a large one. How are you not tired after carrying it through the woods?”

He shrugged, “I’m a skilled swordsman and have a bit of muscle on me. I thought larger was better so you could have leftovers if you desired.” he looked at marigold, “6 huh? She’s smart for 6. What sort of lessons do you do?”

“Mama shows me how to make salves and pastes and which plants I can touch!” she giggled as she went to find a bigger pot, “Mama!” she sang.

“Ah good we do have a larger one.” Amaris sighed in relief, “I didn’t want to enchant my good pot.” she chuckled as she looked at the fire and frowned seeing it had gone out, “Bother.”

“What’s the matter?” Arulius looked at it. He grabbed a few logs and tossed them on. He held his hand near as it ignited.

Amaris jumped back and there was a frantic bird cry deep in the house. The prince paused, “is there a bird outside?”

“I-Ignore it.” she waved a hand at her face laughing, “I wasn’t expecting that! Human’s rarely have magic so bold!”

“Ah. Right. That is an odd thing. Apologies. I forget due to my brother being well versed in many forms of magic. I forget that even my fire is an oddity.” he laughed loudly as he stood up and rubbed his neck. “I don’t often get praise for fire.”

“It’s useful!” she huffed, she raised her hands as wisps danced, “I can only make wisps which are cold and would not cook our food.” she laughed. “I can dry off with them, but that’s it.”

He reached out to hold one lighting his hand on fire, the two combining in a bright blue and lightly warm flame.

“Whoa!” Marigold gasped, “Look mama the wisp got bigger!”

“Don’t feed the wisps!” Amaris laughed as she made them vanish, except for the one he had fed with his fire. She put a hand to her muzzle in thought. She gasped and slammed her fist into her open palm, “Marigold there’s an old lantern in the other room, fetch it please!”

“Okay!” she ran off as the prince watched curiously. Amaris took the old metal lantern and reached for the wisp, trapping it inside. She waved her hand, blue threads dancing as she placed a hand to the floor and a long branch rose up. She hooked it to the circlet on top of the lantern and held it out.

“Oh!” Arulius took it and looked at the wisp inside, “this?”

“With this if you insist on visiting will guide you safely! Made from your magic and mine, you can keep the wisp alive by feeding it your fire.” she huffed proudly.

“So I can keep coming?” he grinned and watched her ears stand up and fall back.

“W-well you seem to be coming regardless. This will keep the wolves away.” she huffed.

“But not you?” he smirked and leaned on the post, “Amaris?”

She flicked an ear, “it’s my magic so no.” she snickered, “Marigold while the roast is going what lessons shall we do?”

“Can you read to me again?” The little girl asked. She looked at Arulius, “can you help me read? I want to read like you! Mama can read! Uncle Sena too! So I want to!”

Arulius looked at her and gave a smug grin, “I can~! In fact I can even teach writing and letters and all sorts of things!”

Amaris’s tail swished slowly, “Can you now? I knew you could read, but also writing and teaching? Now I see why you say you wouldn’t be fired. That’s a good skill. I was taught by Sena but only until he went to the palace. I’m better with magic than writing however.” she scratched her cheek.

He smirked, “well then how about that?” the man offered, “I’ll visit and teach Marigold reading and writing. You never did ask me to pay for treatment despite you calling me a customer.”

Amaris looked at the ground, “I have no desire to ask for payment is all. Besides I don’t know how to charge you for what I did.”

“Well how much salve did you use, the bandages, the stints, the food you gave and care. That’s a start.” He listed off as she listened. “At least make what you spend back. Well you don’t pay for some supplies do you? You gather? So charge for what you paid and then some for the care!”

She tilted her head, “No. I don’t want to.” she smiled as sweetly as a wolf’s face could. The prince couldn’t help smiling back. “I mean you brought us pheasant and ham, I think that’s a good payment~!” she chirped. He huffed and put his hands on his hips.

“Fine. then I’ll pay you back in my own way.” he grinned, “You saved my life after all.”

She flicked her ear and looked away, “I just like helping.”

“So let me help you then.” he grinned and took her hand in his. He brought it to his mouth and kissed it gently. The wolf tensed up.

“If you marry my mama does that make you my papa?” Marigold asked and made the man stand firmly and turn red. He looked at her and then the wolf who was covering her face in shame. He just cackled, a loud and boisterous laugh.

\-------

“Are you running off again?” 

The older prince jolted and looked at his brother who was leaning out the window. The younger prince leaned on his hand with a sigh, “Father’s going to notice.”

Arulius put a finger to his lips, “Hush! It’s not that big a deal! I-I’m just going to see Sena’s younger sister!”

“That’s worse.” Marcus snickered, “I should go tell teacher~!” he sang. And looked at his brother who was holding firm to the lantern pole, “Is that a wisp?”

“Yes, Amaris made it and I fed it my magic so it won’t die. It’s to help-- I think she said it keeps wolves away in the woods?” Arulius looked at the dancing flame and pulled his hood up, “So I’m fine.”

“I’m more worried about a nightingale.” Marcus leaned out the window, “Borther, you know there’s a terribly dangerous beast in the woods right?”

Arulius thought to the beast witch and turned red, keeping his face from his brother, “And?”

“A nightingale! A dreadful nightingale!” Marcus sighed, “It devours the hearts of those who enter it’s woods! It’s killed so many people! Mainly children!”

“Then I should be safe. I’m 25, my brother.” he sighed, “well beyond a child.”

“It eats adults too! Devours your heart and you lose the will to live! Becoming lost until you walk until you die in the woods to feed the trees!”

The elder prince sighed and waved a hand towards his brother as he headed towards the woods, lantern swaying.

He held the lantern as he walked through the perpetually nighttime woods and watched the flame. He frowned. His brother had a point. He’d known the rumors but. Amaris never mentioned a nightingale. The only heartless beast he knew was her as she self proclaimed.

He sighed as he looked at the wisp dancing in the lantern and walked down the wooded path. He watched the dwellers as they inspected him and frowned. He stopped in his tracks.

“Why…. is she a beast….” he wondered aloud, “and who ate HER heart?” he scowled as he furrowed his brow. He sighed. He wondered if it’d be rude to just ask her. Or if he hung around enough he’d learn. He shook his head and continued onwards.

He sighed and saw the cottage come into view. He shifted his hood as he headed over and heard the bells chiming. He looked up to see the witch jumping around the higher branches, wings spred out as she glided.

He smiled, “Amaris!” he called. She stopped and looked down. She huffed and flew down landing near him. He gave a big grin as she smiled back, hands on her hips.

“Back again, Ru?” She snickered, “The lantern works fine?” she asked looking at the wisp inside, “you’ve been feeding it well i see.” she laughed like bells and his heart raced.

“W-well I want to keep visiting. So I need it to stay alive.” he grinned at her and she smiled and brushed her fur back.

“Indeed!” she laughed as she shifted her wings, “Marigold is taking a nap finally, I had to chase her around the woods all morning when she accidentally triggered a speed spell.” she sighed, “so i was finishing my daily chores.”

“Need help?” He asked as he followed her inside and set the lantern near the door.

“I’m almost done.” she admitted, “Just was fixing the protection wards on the house and then was going to sit down to brush my fur.”

He smiled softly, “Can I brush you then? So you can relax?”

She flicked her ears and huffed. She played with her hands gently, “M-Maybe. Only if you want to.”

“I would love to.” he smiled as he followed her inside and she found the silver brush. She gently handed it to him before moving to lay in the pillow pile. Marigold shifted some and snuggled against the wolf as the prince sat down. He chuckled as the wolf laid her head on his lap and begant o gently brush her. Her tail wagging as he did. He heard a bird singing above and huffed.

“You have a lot of bird’s in the tree.”

“Only one.” she corrected as she yawned and spread across his legs tiredly, “A single… nightingale….” she closed her eyes dozing as he brushed her fur. He heard the bird singing above them and frowned.

\-------

“So you use this symbol in order to shorten to contractions, and if you write it this way changes the meaning,” he explained as the little girl sat on his lap doing lessons.

“Oh. Huh! So you can shorten phrases! Mama always seems to keep long form!” She stuck her tongue out as she wrote, “You’re really smart, Ru!”

“I’ve been to college.” he snickered, “I returned right before I had my run in with the wolves.” he sighed and looked up the tree, “Marigold, what lies in the top?”

“Teacher’s room!” she explained, “we aren’t allowed up there. Her heart is there.”

“Eh?” he stared up, “I thought she was heartless?” his heart began to race.

“It’s a saying. Because her heart isn’t in her anymore.” Marigold huffed, her eyes went wide and she paled. “Don’t tell her I told you.” she panicked, “I don’t wanna get in trouble!”

“My lips are sealed.” he kissed the top of her head and looked up on last time before sighing, “alright now you spell this like--”

When they finished the lesson he stood up and stretched. He smiled as Amaris walked in with a bunch fo flowers in her hands and basket full of fruit.

“How was gathering?” he asked as she set them on the table.

“It went well!” she sang, “Knowing Marigold was safe with you made it easier to focus on my task.” she admitted sheepishly. He took her hand and she flicked her ears forward and back looking away.

“Mama Look!” marigold held her lessons up, “Ru’s super smart!”

She took the parchment to read over, tail swishing as she put her other hand on her hip, “Indeed! This is very good! I’m starting to think it’s good you got attacked by wolves!” she laughed as he turned red.

“W-Well I do keep showing up, might as well do something to help you. I like you after all.” He gasped when she licked his nose.

“I like you too. You’re a good friend to have.” she smiled softly as she handed her daughter the papers back.

He rubbed his neck sheepishly, “Just a friend?”

She looked at him with wide eyes. She huffed and played with her hands, “W-Well I am just a beast after all. A heartless beast. I-I can only half love things you know. S-so we’re friends…” she spoke softly. 

He smiled and took her hands, “Friends.” he grinned, “I can take that.”

\-----

He looked around for the wolf before he began to jump up the steps. It seemed she and Marigold had gone to market and that was good. He stuck his tongue out as he focused. The stairs were not made for someone of his height. He continued until he got to the hole in the room’s floor.

Pulling himself up, he grunted and shifted to stand. He dusted off as he walked around the room, the torn paintings on the walls catching his attention. He could tell the young teen in the painting must have been a younger Sena. There were two smiling adults behind him, a man with a thick scar over his eye and dark curly hair and a woman with long pointed ears and silver hair. He moved to fix the slash marks that had completely destroyed a young girl’s face. He looked at her eyes and his heart raced, was this how Amaris used to look? She couldn’t have been terribly old when the painting was done but the eyes. It had to be her.

Looking around he found it odd there was no light besides the moon light. He raised his hand with a small fire so he could see a bit better as he walked.

He moved around the dark room, books and potions littered the floor in a way far more cluttered than the house below. He heard a gentle cooing and noticed a birdcage near a partially opened window.

Creeping over spools of blue thread he reached for the silver cage. He frowned seeing the blood on the bird’s breast and moved to open the cage. He looked at the bird, snow white in the moonlight. He frowned seeing the lock on the cage and tried to open it. The bird cooing louder.

He gasped when a clawed hand gripped his wrist tightly and a deep growling was heard next to him. He looked up with wide eyes and felt his heart stop as he saw the glare he was receiving. It really showed the relation to Sena he thought in a fleeting moment as she wrenched him away from the cage and made sure it was still firmly locked. She looked sadly at the bird before she focused back on him.

“Arulius.” her voice was ice cold in a tone he’d near heard her use in the months he’d known her. Her glare stared right through him as he fell to the floor in his shock. She looked at him and snarled, “Who gave you permission to enter my room? What a brazen man you are to enter a woman’s room without permission.” her teeth were bright white as the moonlight sparkled in.

“I-I just… I just… wanted..” he gulped as she slunk closer and got in his face as she snarled. Her face reminded him of the wolves the night they met with how she growled at him. His heart pounded. He took a deep breath and kissed her nose.

At once she backed up, covering her face in shock. Her ears turned alert before flicking back as her wings rustled. He heard the bird in the cage beginning to sing and she looked at it with a glare.

“H-Hush you!” she hissed as she grabbed the cage, “C-Cease singing right now! W-We’re not happy about that k-kiss!” it continued to sing as she tried to calm it, “Shush! Shush right now!” she barked, voice cracking.

He stared and his brain started to click, “The bird is your heart?” he asked softly.

It fell silent. The bird cooing frantically like a beating heart. She frowned, and then she sighed, “Marigold, or Sena?” she asked softly and held her arm.

“Marigold.” he moved to stand. He walked over towards the cage, cautiously this time. He reached a hand out. “May I?”

“It doesn’t leave the cage. It’s safer.” she scowled.

“It’s bleeding.” he gasped.

“I know.”

“Amaris.” he reached to hold her face, “May I? Please?”

“Why?” she asked with a cracked voice, “It’s… the heart of a beast.”

“It’s the heart of my friend. I simply want to look at the wound.” he smiled softly as he held her hands, “Amaris. May I see your heart?”

She frowned and sighed. She moved and pulled a silver key from her neck and unlocked the cage. She reached in as the bird moved to her hand. She pulled it from the cage and it began to chirp and trill and she flattened her ears, “Please be gentle…” she asked as she let him hold it.

The prince smiled as he held onto the bird careful of its wound. He stroked its little head as it sang. He smiled as he looked at the wolf, backlit by the moon as she watched with glowing eyes. Her face contorted in fear as she watched him hold the small bird.

He placed a small kiss on the bird’s head before handing it back carefully. It began to give a soft melody like he’d never heard. He reached to help her lock the cage. And for a moment so brief, he swore his hand met skin and not fur.

He reached to take her hands gently in his own and kissed the backs, smiling up at her as the bird sang.

\------

“So this is the infamous ‘Soul Tree’ huh.” Arulius tied his hair back as he moved closer, “is it really fine to climb into it?” he asked looking at the witch who was standing behind him. Her wings ruffled some and she nodded.

“Yes, it’s the pond that’s the issue, the roots of the tree intertwine with the magic vein.” she laughed and moved to climb up, “but I need to get some fruit and leaves for a potion for the king.”

Arulius choked on his breath before he scowled, “what on earth did he ask for?” he narrowed his golden eyes.

“Something about one of his sons being flighty.” She huffed, waving a hand as she jumped into the branches. She reached to help pull him up.

“Mama! Is it the gold orbs or the silver?” Marigold called from the branches, “Silver is ripe right?”

“Gold, we want gold orbs. Silver are for something else.” Amaris jumped along the branches of the open space between the larger branches.

Arulius frowned and put a hand to his chin. Flighty? “Can you explain further on the flighty thing? I work in the palace. I don’t think either prince is flighty.” he huffed. He was not flighty and he couldn’t see his brother being flighty either.

Amaris turned and swished her tail as she reached above Marigold to pull bell-like objects off the branch. She held it to her mouth in thought. Her ears flicked.

“It wasn’t very clear, but I suppose it’s the eldest.” She explained thinking to the messenger who’d come to her home that morning. “I was told he’s been vanishing almost daily for the past two months.” she gave a barking laugh, “I guess he was going off once a week and now it’s daily for hours and hours, some days not returning home until morning.” she gave a heavy sigh, “I guess he now just runs off early in the morning, without warning. Even Sena isn’t sure.”

Arulius tensed up, his hair standing up. He gulped, if his father had ordered a potion for his little trips to the woods, “W-what does this potion do?!” he panicked.

“Just a truth serum.” she laughed, tossing the golden orb in her hands making it chime loudly. She snickered some. “The king apparently wants to know what his son’s doing when he vanishes daily. Do you know what he’s doing?” she asked and moved closer to him, “You work in the palace yes? Do the servants have gossip?” she got in his face as he looked away ashamed.

Arulius put his hands on his hips, trying to hide his red face. He rubbed the back of his neck. “not being ‘flighty’. He’s courting.” he gave a heavy sigh. “But the person he’s courting doesn’t seem to realize he is.” he pinched his nose, “She’s rather stubborn.”

Her ears stood up, “Oh? I thought he was engaged?” she gasped, nearly dropping the orb. Her blue eyes wide, “I thought he was to marry the northern princess next autumn!”

Marigold looked up at the witch then over at Arulius and giggled. 

Arulius winked at her and puffed his cheek up, “He broke that engagement--- oh how long now? Around the time I was injured.” he waved a hand, “honestly the king need not worry.” he sighed. “The prince is fine. It’s not like he has much to do anyhow! The king’s always so focused on the younger prince the elder just reads all day or practices swordplay with the guards!”

Amaris looked at the fruit in her hand, “well I was still asked to brew this so I should still do it.” she laughed, “if anything, Sena can find a use for it.” she hummed, “It never hurts to have some on hand, and I already have it started I just need the final touches.”

“A truth serum huh, is that why the soul tree is needed? The soul of the matter?” he looked at the orb in her hand and tilted his head, “a bell?”

“Bell fruit.” she corrected and held it to him, “Don’t eat it--- it will…” she frowned, “well you’d be compulsed to speak only the truth for a while.” she scratched her cheek laughing, “I accidentally used too much in a clarity potion when I was younger and.” she gestured to herself, “I used the silver on accident. Which brings the emotions to the surface.” she sighed, “it’s meant to show a truth of sorts.” she grumbled, “but it’s dangerous to use as well. I over did it. I used the wrong ingredients. Now I’m...” she flattened her ears.

He stared, “Clarity potion?” he frowned and played with the orb in his hands. He was half tempted to bite it, perhaps his father would leave him alone then. If he only spoke the truth what would happen?

“I wanted to clear my head and my heart of worry.” she sighed and looked at the ground, “I was nervous because I had to take over guiding the forest.” she played with her hands gently, “I was alone and scared. Brother was gone and I was alone in the woods…”

He tensed, “because the king needed Sena to teach Prince Marcus…” he scowled. His family was partially to blame. He clicked his tongue annoyed.

“Well yes and no. I was going to take over regardless, but I was nervous. So i made a clarity potion. Well. i tried to. But. I used silver fruit not gold, I used the pond’s water instead of fairy tears and I gave...” she trailed off before she laughed, “It’s worked out, my being a beast means less people enter the woods, even if the rumors are a little… off. And I have Marigold who despite my looks has always laughed.” she sang, “So I’m not lonely even if I’m mostly alone! And you’re here too! Even if I’m a hideous beast inside and out!”

“Mama is mama!” she giggled and raised her arms to be carried by the woman.

Arulius smiled and got closer, he dropped the fruit and reached up to gently hold her face as she looked at him.

“I think your outsides just hide something beautiful inside.” he stated firmly.

She huffed while rolling her eyes and licked his nose making him turn red and back up laughing.

“And I think you’re a cheese ball, save those lines for the maiden you’re courting. How is that going, anyhow?” she snickered.

He looked up at her and winked, giving a coy smile. “I don’t know, you tell me? Have I wooed you yet?” he snickered.

Her eyes grew wide, “W-What? B-But I’m a beast! Y-You can’t court a beast! I-I thought you said you were after a maiden!” she huffed as her wings fluffed up.

“Mama you are a maiden!” Marigold laughed as she climbed into the branches from her mother’s arms.

“Hush child.” she sighed, crossing her arms, “Are you serious, you know I cannot return love.” she looked at the ground ashamed.

“I don’t know about that. You said love has many forms right? I just think you don’t realize you can love.” the prince picked up the fruit he dropped and raised it to his mouth with a bite. The witch froze as he chewed on it. 

“W-What are you doing--!” she gasped.

He frowned, “Ugh it's really sweet. I hate that.” he looked at her and grinned, “Amaris I’m trying to court you.” he frowned, “wow that doesn’t beat around the bush huh.” he rubbed his jaw some, “I thought i’d get to word it a bit more fanciful. I just want to spend every waking moment with you and Marigold. Why else would I come here so early in the morning and not want to leave~!” he covered his mouth red faced.

She stared slack jaw and began to laugh loudly. She removed the fruit from his hand and licked his cheek.

“I cannot return your love.” she frowned, “I can only half love. I don’t have the heart for it.”

“Then let me provide enough for us both!” he blurted out laughing, “Let me give you so much love, you have no choice but to love me back!” he jabbed at his chest proudly.

She stared at him and gave a sigh, but she smiled, “Then do as you wish. I cannot stop you.”

He gave a huge grin and reached up kissing the front of her muzzle gently. She recoiled feeling a small spark and winced, covering her face with her hands. She rubbed her nose and scowled.

He kept grinning. “I think you are stunning and beautiful and smart and I want to make you see that~!” he frowned and rubbed his cheek annoyed.

He looked at the fruit and huffed, “well, how long will this last? I’m realizing I may have royally messed up. If I return like this my father is going to grill me and I can’t talk around it.” he sighed.

She laughed at him, “You only took a bite, so only a day of truth.” she laughed, “Foolish man.”

“I am a fool, a fool in love.” He scowled, “I really did not think this through.” he covered his face ashamed.

She laughed and placed a hand on his cheek which he leaned into smiling.

“Mind if I stay the night again? I’d rather not my father learn my intentions for running off today instead of attending to my work.” he scowled. He bit his tongue. 

She stared at him and snickered, “Alright, if you want, I can’t really kick you out.”

“Because you like me too?” he growled, “Are even my questions are bound to the truth?!”

She stared and looked away sheepishly, “Y-You are a dear friend. I told you I cannot return love. I have no heart.”

“Your heart is an adorable little albino bird. Which sings in the most beautiful voice I’ve ever heard next to yours.” he smirked, “I’ve heard you singing lowly to the kettle and the pot and Marigold when her nightmares strike.”

“Mama has the best voice!” marigold agreed, “mama he’s so funny when he can’t shut his mouth!”

Her ears folded back and she scowled. “Yes well I can always tie a cloth around his head, keep his jaw tight.” she laughed.

“But how can I shower you in praises if you do that?” he smirked. He took her hand and kissed it, holding it to his cheek, “Amaris~!”

She huffed, but he swore he heard the bird singing in the house.

\-------

Arulius sighed as he sat beside his father in the throne room. He was forced to stay in the palace that day when all he wanted to do was run to the woods. He grumbled. he slouched in his chair and crossed his legs as he leaned on his arm.

“Arulius, behave.” the king pinched his nose in annoyance, “I ask you to listen to the grievances once for the first time in months and you!”

“This cna be solved quite simply is all!” the prince gave an exasperated sigh, “There’s a illness yes?” He asked as he looked at his father, “The symptoms are chills and sore muscles, as well as a green bile. If you take a mix of Parsnubs, salamander tails, and the blood of an undine it’ll clear it up if you rest for a week!”

The king stared, “And how do you know that?”

“A customer came to Amaris last week for the same thing. That’s the potion she made.” He crossed his arms as he pouted.

“Amaris…” The king frowned, “That is where you sneak?”

The prince turned red and looked away, “S-She save my life! She’s nice and gentle and kind and smart!” he prattled and covered his face as he father stared.

“Amaris… that is the name of Sena’s sister is it not? In the woods?” the king raised a brow as the prince avoided his gaze. He frowned, looking at his messenger, “Order the potion needed for the villagers would you?” he looked at his son, “And fetch Sena for me.”

“W-What no!” Arulius gasped, “Father do NOT let Sena know!” he gripped his throat in a melodramatic fashion, “he will KILL me!”

“Now why would Sena kill you? Arulius?” His father sneered, “what have you done?”

Arulius covered hsi red face, “I-I’ve been courting his sister! Alright?!”

The king’s jaw dropped.

“That’s why you can’t tell him!” The prince lamented and got up, “I-I just! Look father! She saved my life from wolves! She didn’t ask for anything despite she cared for me for a month! Even when I visit she never asks for anything! I don’t think she even knows I’m royalty! She seems to have no idea I am anything other than someone who works in the palace!”

The king stared at his son and scowled, “She didn’t take payment for saving your life? What sort of witch is she? Did she curse you?”

“The only curse is the fact I fell in love with her!” Arulius covered his mouth, “Confound it I must still have effects from that damned bell fruit!” he whined.

The king narrowed his gaze, “Summon her here. I wish to speak to her.”

The prince paled and sighed, “You’ll force it?”

“Either you summon her yourself or I send her brother. Now tell me what would her brother do?”

“Who’s brother?” Sena asked as he walked over, “You called, Your majesty?”

The prince screamed quietly.

\-------

“Blue.”

“Red.”

“Blue.”

“Red.”

The two men glared at one another as they stood in the tailor’s work room. The lavender haired individual gave a hearty sigh.

“Look. You two. If you don’t know what you want can I ask you to leave?” they put their hands on their hips, “I can simply ask Amaris what she likes when I go pick up my hair dye.” they rolled their eyes annoyed.

“Craft!” Sena snapped, “You KNOW she’d look best in reds and blacks with her fur!”

“And I’M saying she’ll look better in blue!” Arulius snarled, “Red is too harsh of a color for her! Blue Matches the undertones of her fur and her eyes!”

“That’s why it’s a bad choice!” Sena snapped back, “Red will pop more!”

“Blue!”

“Red!”

“Okay both of you out.” Craft sighed and moved to push them, “Honest to god, I get asked to make a dress for her and you two are acting like brats. If anything WHITE suits her best.” they rolled their eyes again.

“Love! Please! You know Amaris!” Sena whined as he was pushed out.

Arulius scowled, “You clearly don’t if you think red fits!”

“It DOES!”

“Doesn’t!”

“OUT!” Craft slammed the door on the men who both glared at one another.

“I’m paying for it so why can’t it be blue?!” Arulius scoffed.

“Because Blue isn’t good on her!” Sena sighed, “Blue is fine on me but--”

“Her magic is blue!” Arulius rubbed his eyes, “Her wisps are Blue. her eyes are Blue. Red just…” he frowned thinking of the caged bird, “Red looks like the blood on her heart.”

Sena choked.

“What? Didn’t I tell you?” Arulius scoffed, “I’ve seen her heart. Cute little bird that sings.”

Sena opened his mouth to speak and shook his head, “Come again,  _ sings? _ ” he asked.

“Yes. it sings. Often when I visit. It’s a very pretty melody.” Arulius sighed and ruffled his hair, “I prefer Amaris’s singing voice but.”

Sena narrowed his eye and sighed. He knocked on the tailor’s door.

Craft opened it with a small scowl, “what?”

“Make it blue.”

\-------

“Arulius! Catch me!” Marigold laughed as she jumped from the tree branches into the man’s waiting arms. She giggled as he moved to fix her dress and ruffle her hair.

“Don’t! I spent so long braiding it this morning!” Amaris fretted as she exited the house. She was in a light blue gown that contrasted her fur. She tried to smooth it down as she fretted, “I don’t know why you went through the trouble of getting me a new dress…” he wings ruffled and her ears flicked.

“Oh it fits! That’s good!” Arulius smiled as she flicked her ears embarrassed. He fixed Marigold’s hair before picking her up and holding a hand to Amaris, “Ready?”

“I don’t think I can be ready,” she admitted shyly as she walked beside him. 

He retracted his hand with a small sigh. He started to walk down the wooded path, making sure to look at her now and then. He paused as he looked at her.

“Amaris. Are you a little shorter? Are you slouching?” he asked her with a small frown.

She looked at him confused, “I am standing as tall as I can. Are your heels taller perhaps?” 

“These are the same boots I always wear.” he frowned, “How odd.”

“Maybe you grew!” marigold giggled, “Teacher is tall!”

“She is. She just seemed more. Eye-level.” he chuckled.

“I doubt that.” Amaris laughed. She paused as they reached the edge of the woods. She frowned as she looked back. She turned to see him holding his hand to her once more. She gulped and took it, stepping into the sunlight.

She blinked some at the light and growled.

He could only stare at her in the sunlight. While the permanent night of the woods had moonlight, the way the sun hit her fur really showed how it glistened. Her horns were smooth and her eyes seemed even brighter blue. He felt his heart pound and smiled as he kissed her hand again making her gasp.

He chuckled, “Come now, It shouldn’t take us long to arrive.”

“I do not understand why the king wants to see me.” she mumbled, “he can just speak to sena…”

“Sena was not the one to do him a great service.” Arulius hummed, “You saved the crown prince with your actions.”

“I have never even met the man!” she fumed, “how could I have saved him!?”

“Mmhm. I know but you’ll see.” he winked at her and caused her ears to go alert then flatten as she looked away.

He hummed in the quiet trying to think of a topic. He gasped.

“Sena has silver hair,” he said as they walked, “Why is your fur black?”

“Sena dyes his hair silver to make ladies leave him alone for being an old man. Though his face still draws them.” she explained, “Naturally his hair is as dark as mine. Though I wonder if it’s silvered with age as well. Mother had silver hair.” she laughed, “he has a lover but that lover is frowned upon so he tries to keep suitors away. Granted I don’t think many would care that much. I think Craft is lovely. Plus his position is powerful. Working for the king directly and all.”

“Well he’s a glorified babysitter.” He shifted Marigold in his arms gently, “How has your spelling been?” he smiled.

“Better! I still like when you read to me best.” She giggled, “Will uncle Sena be there today?”

“He should be.” Amaris flattened her ears nervously. Her tail went beneath her gown as she saw the castle.

Arulius squeezed her hand lightly, “It’ll be fine. Trust me. The crown prince is fond of you for your actions.”

She whined, “that’s what I don’t understand!”

“You will.” he smiled as he headed down the path. Amaris watched as servants cowered and ran seeing her. She sniffled some. She flinched as Arulius took his hand back to reach and stroke her cheek. He gave her a small kiss on the nose and her tail began to wag.

“D-Don’t just…” she fretted.

“It’s fine.” he smiled as he took her hand once more and led her inside. He set Marigold down and took her hand as well as he walked towards the throne room. Amaris started to walk slower. He stopped and looked up at her and gripped her hand tightly.

“You’ll be fine. Trust me.”

“I’m just--”

“A skilled witch, like no other.” he cut her off and couldn’t help noticing her timid nature and the fact she did really seem shorter. Her horns even seemed less prominent. He nodded to some men in armor who opened the door. A crier shouted.

“Crown Prince Arulius Law, The Witch of the lost woods Amaris Guardian and apprentice Marigold Guardian.”

The wolf froze and looked down with frightened eyes, her tail swished in agitation, “Y-You!” she gulped.

He smiled and kissed her hand once more, “You saved the Crown prince and he favors you greatly. Witch of the lost woods.”

She tried to back up but felt hands on her back.

“Amaris move.” her brother chided, “Come now.”

She whined as she walked and curtsied to the king. Her ears pinned back as she looked at the ground. She pulled her hand from Arulius as she folded them in front of her dress.

The king stared with wide eyes, “This is who saved you? This is why you keep running off?”

“Correct.” Arulius smiled, “Sena can even confirm.”

“Yes, this is my sister, Amaris.” Sena took a spot standing beside the king, “A witch as strong as I am. She is who he visits daily in the lost woods.”

“I-I’m not!” she looked up and gasped when she caught the king’s eye. She looked away, “I-I am not as powerful as Sena. I just know herbs well. I merely set Arulius’s leg and applied ointments to aid in his healing. And I do admit he visits my home daily. I-I’m a simple beast witch.”

“You scared the wolves away that would have eaten me and cared for me without asking for payment without knowing who I was,” Arulius added. She flicked her ears and pouted.

“It does no good to let harm befall a person in the lost woods,” she stated.

“Quite. And by such an action you saved the crown prince of the kingdom. What do you seek? Fortune? Power?” the king asked as he leaned on his arm.

Amaris tilted her head in confusion, “I seek nothing, your grace.”

“Nothing at all? We have many libraries, you could find a glamour perhaps---”

“I need no glamour. I live in the woods, your majesty. I am a beast.” she stated quite firmly, “I came because I was summoned, not because I desire something. Until the moment the caller spoke the word prince, I was under the impression he was merely a servant of sorts who has a nasty habit of stealing food from the kitchen.”

The king raised a brow at his eldest son who looked away sheepishly.

“So you desire nothing? I was under the impression witches seek things in return.” the king waved a hand, “Even Sena is paid for his work.

“I do not.” She shook her head, “What good do I gain from helping only for my own benefit?” she placed her hands to her chest, “I am already a beast in my looks and I have no heart, I shall not make my work beastial as well.” she chuckled and folded her hands neatly once more. 

“Modest and humble. How unlike your brother.” The king looked at the silver-haired man who clicked his tongue.

“Brother shoulders a lot more than I do.” She shifted her wings, “I am simply a guide to help those lost in the woods. I use my craft to help those who find their way to my doorstep. I lack the desire to ask for things.”

“And you ask for nothing? A bleeding heart.”

She tensed at his phrase. She looked at the ground, “My heart does bleed for it is what it is. I cannot bring myself to ask for anything when I cannot even remove my own curse. I am not strong enough to.”

“If you were that strong, what would you desire then?” The king asked.

She paused. Tail stopping. She stared confused.

“If you were, theoretically that strong. What would you desire as payment?”

She pursed her lips and shook her head, “I do not seek payment.” she gave a gentle smile as she stepped forward.

Arulius felt his heart stopped as he looked at the young woman who’s long black hair trailed on the floor as she smiled up at the king. He couldn’t stop staring at her soft pink lips, her oversized teeth that stuck from her mouth just so. Her gown clung to her far better than it had as a wolf while she tapped her feet to ring the bells on her ankles.

“I help because I chose to. No one forces my hand or my will. I just enjoy helping. I feel even if I was strong enough. I would not desire payment. The fact I helped is payment all it’s own.” she tilted her head, the bells on her ears chiming. “If I had not helped Prince Arulius i would not have made a friend who has been trying to court a wolf without a heart!” she laughed, “That seems a payment in its own sense.” She gave a curtsey, “Payment comes in many forms. While I may not charge a fee, I am often repaid in other ways. I’m… Content. So I do not desire it. I know things will turn out as meant to be even if I don’t push for it.” she folded her hands gently as she smiled at him. “That is fate. Do good, receive good. Don’t be greedy, and take where mistakes happen.”

She turned back towards the prince and her daughter as she returned to her wolfish form. She bent to pick up Marigold, waving at the slack jaw king and her wide eyed brother.

“If this is all then i really should return. If someone becomes lost I am not there to guide them. Sena, please do stop by sometime. I miss you.” she bowed to Arulius who had gone red in the face, “Until next time.  _ Prince _ Arulius.” she walked from the room and the door shut behind the witch.

The king gave a heavy exhale as he rubbed his temples, “I understand your warning, Sena.”

“Yes. my sister’s magic is far stronger than mine as you saw. I apologize if she was a bit… much. But that pesky little self-inflicted curse of hers.” Sena gave a sigh.

Arulius gave a coy smile, “I’m working on it. I think I can break it~” he spoke firmly to the shock of the warlock and king. He gave a huge grin, “And when it’s solved, father. I have a request, and Sena this is to you as well.”

“What is it? What do you want now boy?” Regis sighed.

Sena narrowed his eye.

“I wish to marry her.”

\-----

  
  


She flinched when he kissed her nose again. She flicked her ears embarrassed as she looked away. 

He gave a wide grin, “Ammy.” he moved closer to her with a smirk.

“Hush.” she looked at him sheepishly, “you foolish prince.” she buried her nose in her book, “I’m working.”

“Let me help.” he bumped against her. He hadn’t imagined it. She was shorter. Her horns had nearly vanished. He heard the bird singing above them and chuckled, “Amaris.” he wrapped his arms around her and heard the bird louder. 

She looked up annoyed, “HUSH!” she shouted as she looked at the prince with a pout, “you’re such a mean prince. What do you get teasing me? Marigold! Marigold come here!” she pushed the prince off and moved to find the little girl. She sighed seeing her outside covered in moss.

“Marigold Harriet Guardian!” she snapped, hands firmly on her hips as she scowled.

“Mama I can explain!” she laughed as she held a rather oversized frog, “I was helping someone!”

Amris gave a small smile and walked over, her wings fluttering. She huffed, “What are you doing, child?” she looked at the frog and wrinkled her muzzle, “Ew.”

“He says he’s a prince who needs the kiss of a princess to return to normal.” She stated, “I was trying to find a princess for him!”

Arulius stared at the frog and bowed, “How do you do sire, which kingdom do you reign from?”

“Bite your tongue moron.” the frog croaked.

Arulius stared in shock and frowned, he couldn’t help giving a slight smug expression. “Ah. I know that tone. Hello prince Morgan.” he snickered. “What a place to meet you~!” he covered his mouth as he tried to stifle his laughter, “Of all places!”

The frog croaked again, “Silence!”

Amaris looked between them and gave a laugh, “So this is really a prince?” She stood back up looking at Arulius then the frog, “I can smell a curse. It’s disgusting.”

“This is Morgan of the western country of Nimsy.” Arulius introduced, “if needed I am a prince will I count? Tho I’d rather kiss a wolf than a frog.” he shuddered, “and prince MORGAN of all people. Can I kiss you, Amaris, instead?”

Amaris stood up straight, momentarily returning to human form to glare at him. He got a huge grin on his face seeing her angry expression with a red tinge to her cheeks. She returned to her wolf form and sighed, “C-Curses don’t break simply based on one’s social standing! More so a transformation curse. If your heart is slimy then you are slimy.” she snorted and reached to take the bullfrog away from the halfling.

“Marigold, where did you locate Prince Morgan?” Arulius asked as he saw Amaris inspecting the amphibian.

“In the pond by the soul tree.” the little girl pointed, “I was gathering Lichen off the tree for a spell.” She moved to pull the moss off her shoulders and hair, “He was crawling out and begging for help. Mama says to help the lost.”

“Ah, you were being sneaky. Then you earned this.” Amaris hummed and moved back towards the large white antler like tree. She looked at the pond and scowled at her own reflection. She gasped when the prince looked over her shoulder. He smiled seeing her human form being reflected.

“That’s interesting!” he placed his head on her shoulder and watched her reflection blush. “I didn’t notice this last time we visited!”

“I-It’s the soul tree’s pond. I-it shows a person’s soul. I-I may be a beast but i was born h-human.” she stammered as he wrapped his arms around her gently. He looked at the frog. 

“He’s still a frog.”

“He’s slimy so the magic of the tree changed him.” Amaris mumbled and dropped him in the water, scattering the reflection. “The pond… As I warned has magic in it, very strong. If you aren’t careful you end up transformed by your heart.” she wiped her hands on her dress to remove the slime from the frog. “It takes the soul’s shape into consideration. So for myself. I’m a beast. A Wolf, a bird, a human.” she explained with a sigh, “A forest guardian I think.”

“A cute guardian.” the prince quipped as she scoffed.

“Marigold don’t take things from the pond. It’s not safe.” she chided, “It’s fine when I use the pond for casting as I am the nightingale. But you don’t want to end up like Prince Morgan.”

Arulius froze, “Amaris? You?” His mouth fell a bit dry at that information.

She looked at him and tilted her head, “yes? You’ve…” she played with her fingers, “You’ve seen it. My heart.”

“The songbird.” he was speaking in a whisper, “but the nightingale... The heart-eating monster?”

She laughed, “a rumor. I do not eat hearts. Well. unless roasted. I do enjoy pheasant heart.” she snickered, “nightingale is the form my heart took when I removed it for safety so I would not…. Desire anything...”

“It’s adorable.” he smirked as he looked at the pond, “What should happen if you took your heart back?”

“I can’t.” she admitted, “I think. I do not know. I have been heartless for a decade nearly. I think my next birthday. For sure I shall never have a heart again.”

“The summer is almost here.” his heart raced, “Amaris.”

“What is the matter, Ru?” she asked as she looked at him with those clear blue eyes. He frowned and pulled her to his chest. He felt her wings vanish and her form shrink slightly as he held her. 

“Amaris.” his voice cracked, “how do I give you your heart back?”

She found tears on her eyes and shook her head as she buried her face against him. “I do not know.”

“You deserve to have it back. You do so much.” He sighed.

“I-I don’t… not really…”

“Can’t I be your guide?” he asked and moved to cup her face in his hands, “Please, Amaris. Let me guide you from the woods. You gave me the light to guide as well you know.”

She looked at him with wide eyes. She frowned, “I-I don’t.”

He kissed the corner of her eye before kissing her firmly on the mouth. She frowned as he pulled away and looked at the ground.

He huffed, “I will return your heart. I promised you. I would give you enough love for us both.”

\------

He sat on her bed and played with the little bird who was singing sweetly at the prince. He looked at the wound on its chest and frowned. He moved the feathers to look closer. A bleeding heart. An Internal and External wound. He set it on his shoulder and moved to head downstairs.

He hopped down the stairs, being careful to not hurt the bird. It sang softly in his ear as he saw the witch, nearly human working on a potion as she sang. She paused and turned, seeing the bird she gasped.

Amaris stared in horror, “W-Why did you bring my heart down?!” she gasped, rushing over. The bird began to cheep with its owner’s worried state.

Arulius took the wolf’s hand and kissed it, the bird singing once more.

“I want to try something.” he moved towards her shelf of salves, “which is for injuries? Gillyfroot paste was it not? And heenical salve you used to stop my internal bleeding?”

“B-But this is!” she watched him look at the various tins and open them to sniff them.

“A bird with an injured breast.” He grabbed the tincture and held it to the worried witch, “this one?”

She nodded and watched him curiously as he applied it to the feathers and tissue. She winced as she gripped her dress above her chest gasping, “S-Stop that hurts!”

“It hurts a moment.” he looked at the feathers and saw the wound closing up. He smiled and kissed it gently. The bird sang loudly. 

He grabbed another and held it near her, “This is Heenical right?”

She puffed her cheek up, “it is but! I-I don’t think this will!” she winced and gripped his shirt as he applied the salve and she gasped in pain from the salve working on her heart. She felt her features shifting slightly and panted.

The prince smirked as he inspected the bird which was cooing and trilling as the woman panted. He looked at the witch who’s hair fluffed in her face. He held the bird gently, stroking it’s chin.

“Maybe now that the bleeding is stopped. You can return home.” He spoke softly as he kissed the top of the bird’s head. “Let’s hand you back now.” he moved to hand it off.

She moved to hold it and gasped as it flew right at her chest and vanished. She coughed and winced, gripping him gently. She felt tears on her face and looked up.

He leaned and kissed her gently. “You are simply adorable, little songbird.” he cooed, enjoying the red look across her face.

“You are a sly thief.” she frowned as she gripped her chest. She gulped looking at him. She frowned a bit, “A-Again.” she mumbled as she looked at the ground, her whole face a bright red.

“Excuse me?” the prince couldn’t help a small smile pulling the corners of his mouth, “Do you  _ desire _ something?”

She puffed her cheeks up, “D-Don’t play coy! K-Kiss me again!” She demanded.

He grinned widely, and chuckled, before he leaned to cradle her face in his hand and kissed her softly. She kissed him back for once and when they broke apart he couldn’t help the pounding in his chest.

“Amaris.” he spoke her name lowly. He gasped when she pulled him down to kiss again.

\------

The witch hiked her skirt as she jumped through the tree. She huffed as she jumped down and gasped when the prince caught her. She turned red as she wiggled in his arms. She gave him a quick kiss and was released to the floor. She smoothed her skirt as she held onto the scrolls in her arms.

“What are those?”

“Protection spells.” she huffed as she moved to her work table. She tensed when he wrapped his arms around her and looked up, “Arulius. Not right now. Let go.”

He pouted, “Fine.” he moved to lean on the table, “Where’s Mari?”

“She should be here.” She brushed her hair behind her ears, “Daughter of mine I swear.” she left the scrolls to head outside looking, “Marigold! Marigold where are you?” she frowned, “Don’t make me use threads to find you, chipmunk!”

“I’m here!” the girl peeked around the corner of the house. The witch walked over and bent to her daughter’s level. She gasped when a crown of flowers was placed on her head as Marigold giggled.

She stood up and covered her face some. “Confound having my heart again.” she fretted. She bumped into the prince.

“A crown for a princess.” he grinned.

“I-I am not a princess.” she stated firmly. She looked as he moved to kneel to her and her heart began to beat erratically. He kissed her hand.

“I can change that.” he pulled out a small ring from his pocket made of silver and a single bright yellow gem and slipped it on her hand. She looked at it then at him as her eyes began to water and drip bright red tears onto the ground.

Marigold giggled as he winked at her. He gasped when the witch tackled him to the ground and plastered his face in kisses as she grinned through her tears.

“Is that a yes?” He chuckled.

“Of course it is!” The witch laughed, “I would be honored!”

“Do you want it?”

“I do!” She smiled and kissed him. She laughed as Marigold squeezed her way in and Amaris grabbed her too, kissing her little face.

Arulius couldn’t help his grin and pulled them both into a huge hug as they laid on the forest floor, the small rays of sunlight peeking through the branches.

\-------

“Marigold get back here!” The witch shouted as she ran across the garden. Her long black hair fluttered as she scooped the child up.

“Awww.. But I was having fun!” She giggled and sat on Amaris’s shoulder. She laughed as she was taken by the prince who smirked as he tilted his head to kiss the witch. He grinned seeing her face turn red.

“How are my favorite princesses doing?” he teased.

She huffed and leaned back against him, “She won’t stop running!”

“She has a lot of energy to burn.” he chuckled and moved to lace his fingers with the witch. He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed the silver band around her finger. She rolled her eyes and turned. She kissed him gently as he snickered.

“Well then, my prince, why don’t you teach her something interesting to burn the energy off because clearly, my magic lessons aren’t enough.”

He thought about it, “well, how about we go for a ride then? And see the seaside?” he offered.

Amaris looked at the woods in the distance and huffed. She smiled up at him, “Sounds wonderful, let’s go. I’ve wanted to see what the sea is like!” she giggled, “I saw some paintings and it looks amazing!”

He grinned as he moved to pick her up as well and she laughed as the combined weight of her and Marigold sent him toppling back into a bush. She moved to take a rose from his hair and stuck it behind her ear.

Marigold laughed as she stuck one behind Arulius’s ear and he moved one behind hers as he laid there. 

“Arulius, for lunch, let’s make pheasant.” Amaris sang happily, “can we please?”

“Of course.” he grinned as he sat up. He brushed her hair behind her ear and rested his head against hers, “My songbird.” he grinned as he heard her heart pounding, and kissed her again.


End file.
